A Thrilling Fight For One
by DragonLugia
Summary: Sometimes depression can be beaten. Motivation, happiness, the will to move on, family, friends. They all can save one's self. Everyone has a way out, you just need to discover it. Follow Leon the Grovyle on how he beat his depression and how he found himself. And what now motivates him to go forward and strive. Not fall and decay in depression.


"A Thrilling Fight For One"

The morning sky glows bright through my window. The warm bed made of itchy grasses gave me rashes on my green skin. "Why must I always get rashes from this bloody bed?" I question. The door creaks a bit as my door opens a jar. I jump from the noise as my mother, who has the same bright-skin as me.

"Leon deary, did you sleep okay?" She asks me. Her voice calm and collected. Her tilts slightly to the left as I stare at her blankly. "Leon you can tell me, you don't have stay silent all your life"

I look at her and show her my blank face, "Does it matter? I will mess things up anyways. I always do. I am just worthless mother, just a waste of time."

"That is not true Leon, you are not worthless, you must find who you are. Not be all sad and down about it. Leon, I love you, but you never do anything that will make you happy. All you do is mope around and do nothing all day, everyday," she said, her tone full of concern. All she did was walk up to me and give me a kiss. I still sat there, unmoving. No emotion but despair was all I could feel.

"I want to be alone, I cannot do anything else around here. I want to be by myself in my bed," I honestly answer as my mother worryingly walks out of my room. I go back to my usual, do nothing and mope about my existence. The cheers can be heard outside. The annual Battle Royale, another event that means nothing to me. Just a pointless event that puts fighters into a battle scene, one like what it like when a trainer will come out and catch you. To prepare you for when one comes out to catch you, what joy.

I hear a knock on my door. I turn slowly to look at it as my father looks at me with a stick in his mouth. "Hey son, I saw that you were always sad and all for being pointless, but I got a surprise for you," He cheerfully said. He waited for me to respond for a minute, but grew impatient and shows me what he was hiding. A piece of paper with my name on it. I tried to read what it said, but my father beat me to it, "It is a sign-up sheet for the Battle Royale! I know you can fight good Leon, you haven't bothered to use your skills." I was shocked, my father actually signed me up. He signed me up for something. And an event that only happens once a year.

I stand up and take the sheet and look at my father awkwardly and mutter, "Th...thank you. Th..that was nice of you dad." He smiled as he walks out. I stare at the sheet blankly, one section read that this document was a copy, "Dang it, he was two steps ahead of me. Now I cannot avoid this stupid competition." I crumple the paper and throw it onto the ground in disappointment. I sigh as I go into the bathroom and mess with my long strand of hair on my head, all the colors of the grass, but still a part of me. I look at myself in the foggy mirror, it hasn't been used in ages. I see myself and saw my face was paler than usual, "Have I really not been outside for that long?" I sigh as I comb my hair with a struggle to make it straight again. The knots hurt to untangle, so many of them made my head hurt. It has been forever since I brushed my hair, or anything as a matter of fact. Everything either was in pain, or felt smooth and collect. The water from the shower was cold, and good against my skin.

I finish cleaning myself up, I looked like completely different Grovyle, not like myself. All because of one lousy competition. And for what else? A award saying good job and a pat on the back? Whatever, I am forced to do this now, and I have to commit to it. I head downstairs, it felt like an unknown territory to me, the furniture, the counters, the carpet. What was this place? Was this really outside my room this whole time? Or was I blind and never noticed? My mother walks up to me as she smiled, "Looks like someone got cleaned up for once. So, I heard your father signed you up for the Kattari Battle Royale, you seem on edge Leon. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was forced to do this anyways. I don't want to leave my room, but I have to," I replied, sounding like my usual, down self. She gestured to the table, full of pancakes, cereal, and juices. Did she prepare this for me? And me alone? I sit down and looked at the empty plate, ready to have food put on it. I place a single pancake on the plate and grabbed a cup of orange juice. My mother smiles at me. I eat in silence as my mother did some housework around me. I sigh as I finish and stand up. I begin to walk out the door that holds a world called "Outside". What does this world hold for me today? More disappointment? More suffering? More depression?

I enter through the door, and the light blinds me momentarily. "Ah bright light," I tell myself. When my vision clears I see the green, lush forest. "Woah, it looks wondrous," I begin walking to the commotion from earlier. A crow lands on a branch in front of me, its beak covered in blood. I ignore the blood and shu it, "Birds, they are just a pests that deserve to be extinct." I walk away disgusted from the crow. Birds was Arceus's way of saying your life doesn't matter to us grass-types.

I make it to the battle grounds, full of many different species of Pokemon surround me. Many I cannot name. They all sound excited, all ready to begin the "Fun" they signed up for. They all point and shout, "Hey that's me!," at the matchup board. I look at the bland board, I see my name with another Grovyle, "Noel? He must be a rip-off of me"

The other Pokemon around me start to whisper, "Oh no, the one that kills his opponents. Why are they so cruel to give that kid him? He is dead now, Noel will destroy him" I don't listen to them as I turn around, their faces shocked as they see mine. A little Pancham walks up to me and looks up, "Um sir? My mommy wanted to tell you that you are screwed" I look at the little guy and looked up to see a mother Pangoro look at me shockingly as she walks away. Her son runs up to her and leaves.

"Alright! Today is day one of the Kattari Battle Royale! And combatants Leon and Noel, prepare for your match in 15 minutes!" The speakers shout.

"Ugh, loud noises. They hurt my ears," I comment as another Grovyle walks up to me.. He smirks as I look at him confused. He has many scars from battle, he simply looks into my eyes, his full of rage, and was ready to burst. What was he thinking that makes me feel like that? Could it be the scars? The rumors of this Pokemon? Or was it just his stare?

No matter what I have to fight him, he is my opponent, and I don't care. The faster I lose, the faster I get out of this. Those rumors are just rumors, they are not real. Just because he has scars on him, doesn't mean he has killed another Pokemon. He doesn't intimidate me, he just mildly scares me.

"Allllllllllright ladies and gentlemen! Let's get this match on the road! Today's match is Leon versus Noel! Where are our combatants?" the speakers shout, I walk to the gigantic field, all it was, was a large mass of trees and rocks. My opponent, Noel, walks onto the field and looks at me with a cold stare. The speaker shouts very loudly, "Okay! The match will begin in 3! 2! 1! GO!"

I stand there and Noel starts running at me. He hits me with his blade-like arms causes me to fall down. I stand up again as he struck me again, but with more force to it. Enough to make a small cut on my arm. I stare at him with a blank face as he mutters, "This will be easy" he keeps striking me, adding me and more force to each blow, making more and more cuts along my body. He strikes me on my stomach, causing a severe gash down the middle. I fall down to my back, Noel stands over me with his leg on my wound. "Heh you are the easiest victim I will ever have, now for the finishing blow," he lifts his arm to cut my neck, but I felt something inside me burn. It was not the wound, but a feeling that I thought was long gone, passion. The will to move on. To fight back and win this match.

"Or will it?" I mutter as I kick him off, staggering him. I rush him arms extended and as the blades on my arms extend, slashing him multiple times, leaving small slice marks all over his skin. He fell to one knee in pain. I get behind him and place the blades against his throat.

"Go ahead, kill me," He told me as he did nothing. I felt that killing wasn't the answer. I kept my blades close and did not move. I felt that there was a motive to his murders, to his insanity. I thought for a moment to why he would have been greedy for blood.

"Why would I kill you? Just because you failed and now want to die?' I ask him, with a concerning tone to my voice, just like my mother. Have I really changed that much in a few minutes? Or was I delusional?

"No, because I was gonna kill you, and you want revenge for what I have done," he simply told me. His face changed from being frozen to a face of lament, grief. Why would he have such a face of grief? Of lament? Whe did he lose to make him feel like this?

I shook my head in disapproval, "That is not a reason to end one's life. For this is a fight for fun, not to the death." He looked down and shed a tear. The tear was clear against his green skin, flowing ever so slowly down his cheek.

"The reason I kill, is not for fun, but revenge for my father. He was killed during this competition years ago by his own friend. His friend shouted, It was kill or be killed! I sadly took that mentality. Killing young ones because of that day, that phrase, my father's death. I forfeit the match, you deserve to move on more than I do."

Horns were sounded off, hurting my ear drums, "And the winner is Leon!" The crowed goes wild, I could not hear what they were saying. Their cheers, their happiness, their lament of a loss changed to enjoyment of new life. All over one tiny battle, one battle that decided my fate. And now I was the center of it all.

What will become of me now? One battle and everyone loves me. I leave the field, not saying a word. The others crowded around me. I push them away and walk back home, the place I once thought was my prison, but in reality, it was my sanctuary that had yet to be discovered. I am glad to find out what drives me now. The fun of battle, the adrenaline, the heat inside, the risks. All of it is now my leading force to my success. And it all was found over one, measly battle.


End file.
